memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Triangle Campaign
| pages = 80 | ISBN = ISBN 0931787254 | date = 2287-2288 |}} The Triangle… A hotbed of deceit, destruction, and death. Summary A FASA RPG campaign supplement detailing the Triangle sector game setting, taking place over a one-year time period. Description The Triangle... A hotbed of deceit, destruction, and death. Over the next year State secrets will be bought and sold, Wars waged, Revolutions launched, Planetary governments will topple, Millions will die, And billions of credits profit will be made. The Triangle Campaign contains four background plots of enormous proportions that could reshape the galaxy. Details for all the plots unfold over a one-year period. "Merchant of Death" deals with the unhealthy actions of a Romulan weapons dealer. In "A Dose of Revenge," Thought Admiral Krador not only plots the overthrow of the Klingon throne, but the conquest of known space. "A Family Affair" involves an Orion pirate with visions of grandeur and the cunning to realize them. Planets and populations are only pluses and minuses on the ledger sheet of BioResearch in "The Corporate Grasp." Overall, it's just another typical year in The Triangle. References Characters The Triangle Campaign characters :William Bingham Artzer • Holbrook Charmichael Brown • Darva Sek Chones • Earl Wilson Connor • Llewellyn Smythe Grahm • Gwendolyn Marcus • Idrianna Alexis Pantazar • Carver John Pontague • Angus McTaggart • Ambrose Tyronne Telemanchus • Yonni Yonson Serenity Cedrus • Krador zantai Rrilac • Aaron Lackland • Franklin P. McGarry IV • Barpholomew Horgan Price • R'thlana • R'Zaad • Semak • Tenneth • Jane vander Todd Merchant of Death characters :Floont Artney • Decartus • Rodney Maremaunt • Pieter Petrovich Relesky • R'thlana • T'Grotius • Galv Trellg • Viginatum • Landasor Wenkion Knute Danason • Hermenta • Jerrod Kallatian • Jordweis Mann • Eustace Maremaunt A Dose of Revenge characters :Fester Dunton (aka Chester Dunton) • Karstan sutai Marsh • Krador zantai Rrilac • Konuu zantai Mogodush • Kreetan hardur Rrilac • Clavius Romdar • Grundar Vastok A Family Affair characters :Drago Apterix • Fayel R'Zaad • Joshua Scott Errol Flynn The Corporate Grasp characters :B'barkh • Vran Cafri • Chemstrow Fierdahl • Ggrarth • Herbert Lom • S'dran S'coolnik • Vincentia Seario • John Smith • Clarie Tharpus • Walfield Thistle • Lancelot Worthington III • Wthlian • Vulugan reptile William K. Arbuthnot • Boelche • F.G. Browntrees • Cassandra Burtus • Djrhulac • Gerard K. O'Neill • Ross B. Teague IV • Tiemen • James R. Worthington Starships and vehicles : • Claw • • Farseeker • Glory's Fortune • Goldie • • • • • No-Luck 11 • • Wanderlust (ship) • • • Locations :Adhara • Adye system • Argelius II • Baker's Dozen • Baker's World • Comstock • Doo III • Epiley • Geisling • Hadalib V • Jonny's Retreat • Kanassarum • Klinzhai • Lanroche VIII • Luna • Meadow • Muldor IV • Newlin II • Paxton III • Paxton IV • Remfry • Satterfeld • Starbase 10 • Tautallus III • The Triangle • Turnstile • Workday Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Orion • Romulan Gorn States and organizations :BioResearch Corporation • Duncann Nuts • Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire • Klingon Empire • Luxury Apparel • Maremaunt Corporation • Megagenics • Orion Unification Empire • People's Freedom Army • Phoenix Enterprises, Ltd. • Romulan High Command • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets • Wthlian Loan Association • Ykoch family Other references :corboryte • di-agro-nucleic acid • Eugenics Wars • Galacta • klin zha • k'manatram • Operation Xanadu • Organian Peace Treaty • T'trantine Appendices Images triangle campaign.jpg|Cover image. category:rPG books